


Am I Sick?

by classicnin



Category: Sonic - Fandom, Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Sonic Boom - Freeform, boom!sonknuckles, boom!sonknux, sonic boom fanfic, sonic fanfic, sonic the hedgehog x knuckles the echidna, sonic x knuckles, sonknuckles, sonknux, sth fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicnin/pseuds/classicnin
Summary: Sonic notices that Knuckles has been acting strange this few days and even avoiding him! What's going on with the red goof?





	Am I Sick?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever sonic related fanfic! This is just fluff and hope you like it! X3  
> Beta Reader @nekomermaid18

Sonic had noticed that Knuckles had been acting strange these past few days but wasn’t able to figure out what was wrong. He would attempt to ask him what bothered him but was quickly shut down.

“It’s no-nothing, bro! I gotta go! Bye!” Knux said in a speedy voice as he ran away from Sonic for the 4th time today.

“Huh…?” Sonic scratched his quills in confusion of the situation. It didn’t take long for him to ask his teammates about knucklehead’s behaviour. 

“Hey, Tails!” Sonic greeted in a chill tone like usual at his best bud.

“Hi, Sonic. What brings you here?” Tails’ asked cheerfully as he flew down from his new invention to greet the blue blur.

“It’s about Knuckles, he’s-”

“Acting weird?” Tails’ added with smirk. “Yeah, it’s pretty obvious.”

“Yeah… but he has been like avoiding me too. So I can’t figure him out all.”

“Really, Sonic? Doesn’t his behaviour look  _ unusual _ to you?” Tails’ laughed.

“In what way?” Sonic raised an eyebrow feeling even more confused.

“Oh my god, Sonic. Go ask Amy, she’ll be more clear about it.” Tails’ giggled again as he shook his head and spinned his tails to keep working on his invention.

“Oookaay…” Sonic shrugged as he used his sonic speed to reach Amy’s house in a minute. For his luck, Sticks was also there, sweet, two birds with one stone. Sticks always knows what could be wrong if Knuckles suddenly starts acting weird and Amy translates it for him.  
“Hi, Ames, Sticks. Quick question-”   
  
“Is it about Knuckles?” Amy quickly suggested with a smile.

“Uh, yes! How did you know?” 

“By the look on your face, of course, but I’m not gonna tell you what’s wrong.” Amy teased.

“Awww, come on! He has been avoiding me all week! I don’t get it! Pleaseee~” Sonic asked as kindly as he could.

“Oh, I know! He has been avoiding you so he doesn’t get any  _ sicker _ !” Sticks shouted as she stood proudly on the sofa.

“Get down of the sofa!” Amy shouted, taking a quick deep breath to calm down. “But in a way Sticks has a good point.”

“Sick? Knuckles is sick? Wait- he’s sick of  _ me _ ?!” Sonic touched his chest, feeling a bit offended at the thought but deep down also hurt. One of his best buds was sick of him?! And didn’t have the guts to tell him face to face?!

“Sonic, wait! We didn’t mean it  _ that _ way!” Amy tried to stop Sonic but he was long gone in search of the echidna. 

“I’ll get answers out of him even if I have to force him!” Sonic frowned feeling angry but felt a bit confused when the feeling of  _ hurt _ came to mind.  _ “Why does it hurt…?” He thought _

“Knuckles!” Sonic shouted and quickly tackled said echidna when he spotted him in front of his beach house?!

“Oow… Sonic, what the heck?!” Knuckles rubbed the back of his head.

“Huh? What are you doing in front of my house?! I thought you were  _ sick  _ of me!” Sonic exclaimed with a frown, still straddling the red knucklehead so he wouldn’t run off again.

“What?! No, I mean, yes- Wait a second!” Knuckles started to panic with the sudden situation.

“What is it?! If you are sick of me that badly, why didn’t you just tell me?!”

“Sonic, bro, wait! I really am sick but not about you! Well- it kinda involves you so I didn’t want to spread or let it infect you too and and-” Knuckles kept fussing around trying to explain.

“What are you talking about, Knux…?” Sonic didn’t really understand what was happening anymore or whatever Knux was trying to explain. 

“Oh, it’s that… Whenever I’m around you, I feel weirder than usual… Like I feel all happy and junk, I’m thinking of how cool and awesome you are all the time, how we should hang out more but just us and all… It’s really weird!! I think I really am sick! I asked Tails but he laughed and then Amy was squealing for some reason…” Knuckles explained the best he could as he covered his face, feeling a blush starting to form.

“...” Sonic was speechless with wide eyes as his whole face was red, ears folded and began to sweat from the nerves. This big goof of an echidna had no idea what he just said to the blue blur.

“And I didn’t want you to worry, so I thought it would be for the best avoiding you but it became worse… Ugh, I’m sorry, Sonic… Sonic? Are you getting sick too?! You are turning red!” Knuckles sat up panicked, tossing the hedgehog off him.

“I’m not sick, you big goof…” Sonic murmured trying to control his embarrassment. “Ugh! You aren’t sick either!” He groaned rubbing his face.

“I’m not? How do you know?!” Knuckles shaked the hedgehog. “Amy said I was  _ lovesick! _ It sounds really bad!”

“It’s a good thing… you idiot… because I also have it…” Sonic looked down turning redder and his ears still folded down.

“Ack, it’s getting worse!” Knuckles shouted, lifting Sonic from the ground with ease to look at him in the face. The echidna felt a blush form as well as he saw Sonic’s embarrassed face. “Ho-how do we cure it…?” He asked shyly.

“...” Sonic looked away as he thought, and looked back at the echidna. “I know how… put me down and close your eyes…”

Knuckles did as he was told and almost jumped from the surprise at feeling soft lips against his. Making butterflies flutter on his stomach and his face becoming hotter. It was an amazing feeling that made him feel better and eased all his worries. He opened his eyes to see the hedgehog tip-toeing to reach his lips but Knux didn’t waste time on getting his arm under the hedgehog’s legs, sitting him on his arm and lifting him. Smooching his face here and there with a smile

“I do feel better!” He beamed.

“Yeah… me too.” Sonic sighed lovingly with heart eyes, resting his elbow on Knux’s shoulder and gazing at him. “Knucklehead~” He booped his nose happily, getting in return another chuckle from the red goof.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3  
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: classicnin.tumblr.com


End file.
